Pirates Three: One shots
by LauraX
Summary: As the title says. A various collection of one shots from the movie. Entirely serious and hopefully in character, let me know what you think -smile- Rated T just to be safe.
1. Of Beckett and Swann

**Pirates Three: A series of one shots.**

**I know a lot of people here write a stack of one shots but I was so inspired by watching Pirates Three I just had to get into the characters head and figure out what they were thinking during some scenes. Trust me, no humour intended, all serious.**

* * *

_Chapter One, of Beckett and Swann._

Various parchments had passed their way under Beckett's hand, his new laws and requirements clearly not the apple in the eye of his men. Yet, he knew that they all served a purpose and as such in order to have such laws passed he would need them stamped by a particular Governor.

The quilted haired man sat opposite him, stamping and signing for hours on end, muttering about ridiculous requests. Beckett in the mean time looked up for a mere moment to spy Norrington brandishing his old glory – if it were the appropriate term, causing a small smirk to curl at the corner of his lips. Sometimes things were said, and some things that had been said were in fact too dangerous to be let out.

Executions, of various pirates didn't falter his emotions. He eyed Swann curiously, as Norrington left, and then Beckett rose to his feet and left the room to let the few men lingering in the room discuss certain things. No doubt they would, they were perhaps the untrustworthy types that he figured would be incredible leverage in regards to Governor Swann and his undoubtable return to England.

Oh, he'd return to England all right, in a casket.

Beckett let a coin twirl between his knuckles, waiting for the moment for one of his guards to exit the room where Swann was happily stamping away. "Is it done?" He asked, barely looking him in the eye. Nine pieces of eight...

"Yes".

"Escort Governor Swann to the brig, it shall be carried out there, and if anyone asks where he is..." Beckett paused flicking the coin between his knuckles, pocketing it, and withdrawing a sheet of parchment, "...here are his signed papers to ensure his safe trip back to England".

The guard took the papers. It had already been stamped, no doubt confused with an extradition order. A small smile returned to his lips as he watched an angry Swann being pulled from behind his desk, and pleasantly ignored said words of anger being thrown in his general direction. One down, one to go...


	2. James and Elizabeth

(Note, possibly NOT to actual movie speech, more or less what COULD of happened).

James Norrington paced in his cabin after learning that Elizabeth had suddenly taken command of Sao Fang's ship, and as such a perhaps mere seethe of jealousy sparred through his teeth but yet was countered by a sudden infliction of worry. How was he going to deal with this situation? Fingertips tapped against his old glory and he knew what he must do – free Elizabeth, and perhaps sacrifice himself in order to do so.

He'd chosen the wrong side, and for what? A fancy outfit and title that meant nothing to him now? He'd lost Elizabeth purposefully of this reason, Admiral was a fine title to behold but alas... it discouraged him. Beckett was the wrong man to serve and although he despised the Jack Sparrow order as he called it, a part of his mind wondered if it were best to follow him.

He pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer in his cabin and started to write, a letter, a final word, to someone that he cherished perhaps moreso than Elizabeth. He pocketed the letter and exited, only to catch her in arms width of leaving.

"Elizabeth", he said her name in the famed single breath that he hoped would have captured her heart those years ago, before she found... Turner, and skipped off to become a valiant Pirate in his name.

She had frozen, gripping onto the rigging in a mild attempt to release a life boat free. Elizabeth turned, her few strands of hair blowing in the air lightly. She leapt down and gave James a look of relief, but yet it was confused with fear – so he noticed. The crew were sleeping, so he believed, and so he enveloped her in an embrace, suddenly wondering what on earth he could've done to capture her heart.

"James", she said his name and he pulled back, looking at her as if to read her thoughts. "I've got to leave".

"I know". He answered, defeated. There was no way that he could simply win her heart after all that had happened, she had seen many sides of him and the side that supported Beckett was not one to muster. "I am sure your father will be proud of you".

Elizabeth shot him a cold look in mid turn as she paused a mere meter from him. "My father is dead". She said this knowingly, accurately, and James felt a lump form in his throat.

"No, he's gone back to England..." James tumbled on his words, struggling to find something but inwardly he knew Beckett had been jealous of Elizabeth's father since day one. No doubt Swann had been foolish enough to sign his own execution order.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Replied Elizabeth coldly, the mere stare making James want to turn back time right there and then. Still he stood firm, eyes closing somewhat, when he suddenly heard a noise. No, a crew member had awoken... was that... Turner's father?

"Go", He told Elizabeth, pulling something from his pocket. "Take this".

Elizabeth grasped the envelope and gave it a once over. "Why?"

"For my sister. Please". James brandished an arm in order to protect her, the other arm holding out his sword as Turner and a few other crew members lurched forward. "Just go, Elizabeth".

Elizabeth hesitated, gripping the note and putting it in a pocket, as she jumped on a life boat that had since been filled by a few of her crew mates. She cut away at the ropes with a dagger, when suddenly she saw James being circled by the Dutchman's crew members and Davy Jones himself.

Elizabeth was out of sight when it happened. James feeling his own sword being plunged into his heart, the life sucked out of him as he lay amongst the barnacles of the Dutchman. The last thing he heard was Elizabeth's pained cry before darkness took him, but alas, no one would be there to save his soul...


End file.
